1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holding device.
2) Description of the Related Art
Holding devices typically include a plurality of gripping devices movable relative to each other, whose spatial arrangement overall can be adjusted to the desired free form. Such holding devices are used for example to fix workpieces with uneven surfaces, for example to clamp them during their handling. A clamping device is known for example from DE 10 2013 201 765 A1. This clamping device comprises a plurality of tappets axially displaceable with respect to a basic structure with gripping devices arranged at their free ends respectively. By axial displacement of the tappets, the gripping devices viewed as a whole can closer follow the profile of a desired surface.
Holding devices with a plurality of relatively movable gripping devices can also be used in the handling of flexible and/or two-dimensional and/or mat-like workpieces such as textiles, fiber mats, foils or flexible sheets. Thus, for example, when manufacturing fiber composite parts, the cut sheet-like material pieces must be removed from the generally flat initial configuration and transferred to a usually three-dimensional curved target shape. This must be precise in the series process, carried out reproducibly and reliably. Complex holding devices with individually driven tappets can thereby prove sluggish and expensive.